My Spriggan's Tail
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: AU. Shu Usagiyama was a middle schooler with no quirk or magic making him an outcast in society. However after an incident causes him to awaken a 'lost' power inside of him, he is given the opportunity to enroll at Spriggan Academy where he not only encounters crazy classmates and insanely powerful teachers but also learns about his heritage Dragon Slayers.


_**{Not everyone is equal. Man, woman, child, elder, no human is equal in this world of chaos we live in. Quirks and Magic, two unknown forces that have occurred our world out of nowhere.**_

_**Magic was the first to appear, coming out in many different forms and ways. **__**Magic is the physical embodiment of one's spirit. When that spirit connects with the spiritual flow of nature that spirit forms Magic as a product of connection. Many other types of magic are around as an everyday phenomenon, it takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic.**_

_**And then there are Quirks, quirks are superhuman abilities that a person can have. The first incident was a hospital in China where a newborn child was the first person in the world to manifest a quirk. Soon, many people started having quirks, manifesting different kinds of abilities. Unlike magic, the cause of quirks was unknown, but there have been theories that development of quirks was spread by the virus of mice. **_

_**Currently, Magic and Quirks have infected about 90% of the population around the world that either possess a quirk or magic.}**_

* * *

_**[YEARS AGO]**_

"_All right everyone, time to come inside. Dinner's ready." An adolescent woman with brown hair and green eyes announced. In front of her was the school yard, where a bunch of kids were gathered around as they showed off different types of quirks and magic abilities to each other. _

_Hearing the woman, everyone cheered in excitement for dinner as they all rushed inside while asking different things._

"_Can we show our Quirks and Magics please?" A boy with black hair asked._

"_Yeah I wanna show everyone my magic!" A girl with short blonde hair agreed as others joined in._

"_And my Quirk! I wanna show mine too!"_

"_Me too!"_

_The woman giggled at the kids' excitement to share their supernatural abilities as she rose her hands up to gently shush them._

"_Calm down now, there'll be plenty of time for you after dinner." She said as she placed a hand on her hip and gave the children a small wink. "So, no Quirk or Magic until then." _

"_Okay!" They all said in unison as they ran inside, leaving the woman giggling. As she saw them disappear from sight, she turned around and walked over to a tree that was near the fence. She then bent down looking upwards and she was searching for someone._

"_That means you too Shu, come down here sweetie." She gently ordered. At first there was no sign of the branch moving and she was about to call the child again until a small voice spoke._

"_I'm right here."_

_The older woman felt something tug her blouse as she looked down and her eyes met with the child's. A young boy with dark skin with and short black hair with a blank expression on his face. He had mismatched irises, his right eye blue and his left eye green. _

"_Hi…" he said as the woman gently smiled and reached out her hand to his._

"_Come on, let's get inside." _

_Shu stared at the hand in front of him before slowly reaching out to it with his right hand._

"…_Okay." He grasped it as the woman turned and led him to the building behind them, the latter slowly tightening his hold on the former's never wanting to let go._

* * *

_**[Present]**_

A young man was sleeping peacefully as his body was sprawled out with the covers hanging off him, only his snores sounding through the room.

Quietly his door open and in came a figure that casually strolled over to his bed, gazing at him form the person let out a small sigh before deciding to wake up the boy.

"Wake up…" the voice sounded feminine as the figure tried to wake the younger male only for him to ignore her causing a tick mark to form above her head.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, which seemed to have work as the boy eyes widened in surprise.

"AAHH!" He yelled as he jumped off the bed on instinct and landed on the floor roughly. "Ow." He groaned as he clutched his head trying to soothe the pain. The woman walked to the other side of the bed to greet him.

"That wake you up?"

"Yeah, it did." He growled in annoyance as he turned his head to stare at the woman in front of him. "The hell was that for Rumi!?"

Rumi Usagiyama, the older sister of Shu. She had an athletic build with tan skin, red eyes and straight white hair that reached past down her waist. Atop of her head were a pair of long rabbit ears and she had a round white tail due to her quirk.

"To get your lazy ass up!" She retorted as she crossed her arms under her bust. "School starts in an hour and you're still here sleeping in."

"Well excuse me for trying to get some extra sleep." He muttered under his breath but thanks to Rumi's enhanced hearing she heard him and suddenly chopped his head.

SMACK!

"OW!" He yelped.

"No complaining!" She yelled. "Complaining is for wimps, you need to stop avoiding your problems and face them head on, otherwise you're being a big baby." Rumi stated before turning around and walked out the door. "I'm going to go ahead and make breakfast; you better be dressed by the time I'm finished. You got 7 minutes." And with that she closed the door leaving the boy by himself.

"That woman is too much sometimes."

"6 minutes!" Rumi shouted from behind the door and he closed his mouth while internally groaning at her.

'_Stupid enhanced hearing.'_

Rumi still in her morning clothes as she just finished making breakfast, listening to the tv talk about the weather. She was about to go and shout for Shu's name when she heard his voice reach her ears.

"I'm right here." He announced as the female turned around and scanned him from top to bottom. Wearing the traditional Tokyo uniform, she simply nodded her head in approval.

"Alright, you have 3 more minutes to eat before you leave."

"I know I know; I don't need you to tell me that." He said as he sat at the table and saw his bowl of fried rice and steamed rice, favorite combination. "So, what's on today's news?" He asked as he took some chopsticks and immediately started eating his food.

"Nothing other than they daily report about pro heroes or pro wizards stopping another villain, the usual." Rumi answered as she sat down next to him.

"I see." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Finish chewing!" Rumi scolded as he swallowed.

"So, does that mean you'll be out on patrol tonight?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No, but tomorrow I will be. I'm meeting up with the Yokohama Police tomorrow to help apprehend a rapist. This one's been capturing woman off the sides of the street and then the next day they turned up dead with their bodies defiled." She stated as her eyes were filled with disgust at the topic.

"That's messed up. Do they have a quirk or magic or are they normal?" Shu pressed as Rumi gave him a small glare.

"From what the locals say, they hear the sounds of a cicada or cricket for a moment before it disappears. And then nothing else after that."

"Ooh, sounds ominous. Anything else?" He asked in curiosity but was met with a small glare from his sister.

"Nope, not telling you anymore. You aren't going there and you are not coming along either, so don't bother asking."

"Oh, you suck." He groaned as he finished his food while Rumi rolled her eyes at him. She could never figure out his fascination with learning about magic or quirks, she thought it was for him to learn how to adapt and avoid them if he wanted to be a hero in the future.

"It's time to go." Rumi said pointing to the clock as it was now 8:30. Shu followed her gaze and almost choked on his drink before setting the glass down.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" He shouted as he rushed out the kitchen to leave. Rumi rolled her eyes as she went to pick up his dishes and put them in the sink, suddenly she felt herself staggering as she turned and saw Shu hugging her from behind. "Sorry, I forgot to give you your morning hug. Later Sis, love you!" he shouted as he ran out the kitchen again and this time Rumi was sure he left once she heard the door close.

She chuckled to herself and whispered to herself.

"Love you otouto." She went to clean the dishes and once they were clean, she went to change into a set of fitness clothes so she could do her fitness training for the day.

* * *

After taking the trolley, Shu was now getting off the contraption with an alarming expression as he suddenly rushed off the platform and ran down the steps. Running out the train station and across the street, he ran into his high school and was bumping into other students as he did so.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Hazard Coming Through!" he shouted through the groups of students and went up two flights of stairs. Finally seeing his classroom, he stopped and burst into the door with a loud kick.

"What's up numbskulls!" He shouted as the other occupants turned their heads to him. Turns out half the class was full and the teacher wasn't here yet, so most of the students were giving him looks of bewilderment or glares.

Seeing these, Shu let out a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry about that." He apologized. All the students kept their glares on him before returning to their previous activities allowing the latter to let out a sigh.

"Shu, over here." He looked up and saw a person waving their hand from the back of the room. Walking to the back, he was met with a young woman smiling at him. She had brown hair with blue eyes and a very ample bust, wearing a white button-up blouse with a blue skirt and an orange ribbon tied around her collar, with brown loafers and black high-knee socks.

"Morning Sonya." Shu greeted as he sat down next to her. "How ya been?"

"I've been great lately, I've been practicing my magic the other night, and I've been slightly improving." She said with a smile before her expression became a sheepish one. "Although, I wish I could be able to do it in peace."

Shu let out a small chuckled as she knew why she was asking that. "Your guardians giving you a hard time?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Sonya pouted and gave him a light smack on the arm. "Not funny, mister. And there not giving me a hard time, there just… a little… too loud." She put lightly as Shu chuckled.

"Hehehe, of course they are. You got one sibling that loves clinging to everything, one that loves dancing," He paused as an evil grin appeared on his face and spoke in a creepy voice. "and one that uses dolls for magic and performs rituals in the middle of the night calling demons to take your very soul!"

Sonya was a bit creeped out as she let out a small yelp at the scary display that Shu was showing before suddenly raising her fist and bonked him on the head. While Shu was laying his head flat on the desk with swirls in his eyes, a bump on his head steaming from the hard hit, Sonya had a blush on her cheeks as she gave him a glare with flushed cheeks.

"Don't do that, you jerk!" she shouted at him.

"Alright everybody, simmer down please." Their teacher finally arrived in class as he set down his case and turned his attention to students. "I hope you all did your history homework because we have an exam within a week. So today we will be reviewing over Chapters 14 and 15."

Shu was halfway asleep in his class as the day went by. The teacher was talking about history, going over quirks, magics and stuff.

In his words… Boring!

He decided to drop his head and head to dreamland unaware that Sonya noticed him sleeping in his arms. In her head, she thought he looked kind of cute. She was about to shake his arm in attempt to wake him up but the teacher noticed him and shouted in the classroom.

"Usagiyama!"

The said boy shouted in alarm at hearing his name before falling to the ground.

"AH! Yes sir!" he replied as the class laughed at him.

"Perhaps you would care to explain what magic is to the whole class, it shouldn't be a problem for you right?"

"Eh. Why not." Shu said shrugging his shoulders. "Okay then… Magic in one term is a power that influences the course of events from supernatural forces."

"Well that's boring." A student called out earning a sigh from Shu.

"I said in _**one**_ term it's caused by the supernatural but there are more." He clarified. "In another term it is the physical embodiment of one's spirit. When that spirit connects with the spiritual flow of nature that spirit forms Magic as a product of connection. Created from the original source, "The One Magic" many other types of magic are around as an everyday phenomenon, not to mention it takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic." Shu explained, he then noticed everyone save the teacher looking at him in shock.

Sonya, however, was looking at him with a proud smile on her face

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… we were expecting a different reaction from you." A female student spoke as Shu raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"You giving a nonchalant answer or just sigh and make up some lame joke like always." A male added while the rest of the class nodded their heads.

"Wow you people must have _really_ low expectations of me. I'm an introverted non-social outcast but I'm not _that_ stupid." Shu scoffed as he sat back in his seat and slammed his head onto the wood.

"Anyway, thank you for that answer Shu. Miss Stellar would you please continue from where he left off?" Takumo instructed as the brunette.

"Right…" Sonya answered before speaking. "Magic is used for many purposes in our society today. Attack, Defense, Support, Healing or for more practical purposes. Although magic can also be used to fully charged in a crystalline substance known as a Lacrima, whereas nowadays it is used to suit our needs of our everyday lives or for as stated earlier combat reasons."

"Thank you. And that class is what happens when pay attention. Although magic is now a daily use in our lives, there are those out there that hate it. Not everybody is given the same opportunity to use magic. 10% of our population are unable to form magic and some of them have a thing against it, scared of us and don't want any contact with us at all." Takumo explained

"Like quirks?"

"Exactly. Those who have a magic container, some people were able to manifest powers called quirks. Most of them manifest at the age of 4."

"How can you tell if someone has a quirk?" Another female student asked.

"Through a simple toe test." He answered and that earned confused looks from half the class. "On the other side of Ishgar and Alvarez, there is the city of Tokyo where quirks are used by heroes and villains and such. The only difference there is that quirks are under strict laws and can only be used under a provisional license."

"Well that's stupid." A boy with black hair interrupted. "We should be able to use our magic as much as we want."

"Yes, while magic and quirks are your own abilities, there are also factors of danger to society no matter how harmless. Can you really say that you should be able to have free control over your magic when it can suddenly go off and endanger those around you?" Takumo asked them with a stern glare.

The class was silent at his words as they processed the information on the beliefs of magic and quirks. Suddenly the bell rung signaling the end of class and Takumo let them out, announcing them to study hard for their history exam.

Shu and Sonya were walking down the halls as the latter carried her books in her arms while the latter held it over his shoulder.

"So got any plans on what to do after school?" Shu asked swinging around his wireless around ear headphones.

Sonya put a finger to her chin as she thought about what she would do. "I was going to go to the library and catch up on some history class but right now I'm really hungry."

Shu smiled at her as he was about to suggest that they head to the cafeteria before suddenly he was pulled from the side and slammed into the lockers.

"Ugh!"

"Shu!" Sonya called out in worry as her fried was just assaulted.

The said boy was staggering a bit as he stood up before feeling something plant into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and caused him to cough up spit.

"Look at you, acting like there's nothing wrong with society walking down the halls without a care in the world instead of rotting in a cell."

Looking up Shu's eyes gazed upon a boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore the same uniform as Shu but with his tie completely missing and top button undone showing off his neck.

"Ah, Jack! What a pleasant surprise." Shu replied in a sarcastic tone. "Still have that god complex about being the strongest in school, hehehe—ugh!" Shu joked only to get another foot in the stomach.

"Listen you little shit, I could care less about being stronger than everyone else, it's you that I want to be beneath me. I want to make sure you know your place." Jack replied in an emotionless tone.

Sonya, not wanting to see her friend get hurt anymore tried to move only to be stopped when someone grabbed her from behind, turning her head she saw a girl with clear light skin and brown eyes with short green hair with cat features around her face.

"Don't interfere." She said in a cold tone as she held Sonya by her arm, the latter trying to get out.

"Let me go!" Sonya shouted before she was put down to the ground with an arm behind her back and the other girl planting her knee on her back to keep her pinned.

"Sonya! Ah!" Shu shouted trying to help his friend only to be stopped. "What the hell is your problem!? I don't care what you do to me but leave her out of this!" Shu growled as the boy in front of him just waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, Sinn won't hurt her. She's only keeping her restrained until I'm done saying my piece." Jack reassured before grabbing Shu by his collar and lifted him towards the lockers. "Now, let me give you a little advice, walk away from all of this now or it's just going to get worse for you later." Jack threatened him but Shu was unfazed by it.

"Yeah sure, that'll be the day."

"Yeah, it will." He said punching Shu in the gut one last time, the latter gasped as blood started to drip from his mouth. "The world will never accept someone like you, the killer of an entire orphanage." Jack said before dropping him to the ground.

"Do the world a favor, get lost and die." Jack stated in a venomous tone as he turned around and walked away motioning Sin to follow him as the girl let Sonya up and walked away as well.

Sonya scrambled her way to Shu as he coughed violently from the attacks.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she examined him for any injuries.

"Yeah, *pant* I'm fine." He said slowly.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Sonya said as she was about to pull him up but the latter wouldn't let her.

"Sonya, I said I'm fine." He said with a smile on his face but she knew that he was faking, so she just sighed reluctantly.

"Okay."

"Can we go somewhere else to eat, I'm not in the mood for the cafeteria today?" He asked as she nodded her head, help him stand up before leaving the school in silence.

* * *

Shu and Sonya were walking down the street as they headed out to lunch.

"What do people have against me?" Shu asked aloud. "I only met Jack once and I knew didn't like me, but everyone else..." He sighed.

"Have you ever done anything to him to make you a target?" Sonya asked.

"Nope." He answered. "I haven't done a single thing to the guy or anyone for that matter especially with a big target painted on my back."

"Well I'm sure the teachers will do something about it." Sonya tried to reassure him.

"Teachers aren't doing anything about my situation. Ever since I first came here, everyone but you were wary of me and they either stayed away or talked about me behind my back thinking I can't hear them." He growled.

The two came to a stoplight waiting for the colors to change as cars drove by.

"People don't like me. The ones that don't know about me think I'm weird, and the ones that do think I'm murderer that shouldn't even be breathing the same air as them." He started.

_**{My childhood wasn't always messed up. The truth is I'm actually adopted. I only gained a family by chance because of Rumi and her parents.}**_

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

_The scene shows a young boy sitting alone in the corner of room. Other kids playing with each other as he was just by himself._

_**{I never got along with kids or more like they didn't want to be near me. Two reasons were because of this. The first was as you know that I have no quirk or magic and was basically useless as society called it and the other was because they were afraid of me. The mood I was giving off was so terrifying that other kids were fearful of me, even the caretakers.}**_

_**{Well… all but one…}**_

"_Shu." The young boy looked up and saw the same caretaker from earlier give him a friendly smile as she had a plate in her hand. "Mind if I sit with you?"_

_Shu didn't say anything as he slowly nodded his head and scooted further into the corner as the woman sat beside him before giving him his plate._

"_Go on, eat up." She encouraged him as he stared at the sandwich thinking it was either poisoned or worse but as soon as he took a bite, his eyes widened in awe before suddenly consuming the sandwich as if he was in an eating contest._

_**{Her name was Naomi, she was the first adult to talk to me and treat me like a normal kid. She was truly one of a kind.}**_

"_How did you like it?'_

"_It's… good…" Shu slowly responded at her, as she smiled and gently stroke the top of his hair._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_**{However.… that day… when I wasn't with her… my world came crashing down.}**_

_**{ was locked in a basement that day. Some children thought it would be funny if they locked me up in a game of hide and seek. I was stuck down there all day until someone or something broke the lock and I escaped…. Only to feel nothing but sadness and anger at what I found.}**_

_The scene then changes to a dark night where the moon was out and the skies were dark red as if they were crimson. Below the sky was the same orphanage only that the building was destroyed and the sign for it was on the ground. Around the entire place, there were bodies of children and adults with drenched in blood. Their limbs missing, or they were ripped in half or they were heavily mutilated._

_In the center of it all was Shu who was on the ground shaking as he looked like he was holding someone. His tiny arms were wrapped around Naomi who was dead as blood leaked out from her chest and her eyes were closed with blood dripping from her mouth._

_Shu let out muffled sobs holding his head against her stomach, the one person that he cared about, the person that treated him and cared for him was dead and gone._

* * *

**_[Present] _**

Shu always wondered about that day, how everyone was killed and how he lost Naomi to that fateful day. But he could never find out who did it and why…. And to this day he's still trying to solve it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sonya spoke, back to their present conversation.

"I'm sure they're just oblivious to it. I mean if they took the time to get to know you—" Sonya tried to reassure him but was cut off.

"Then they wouldn't change their opinion." He answered as he shook his head while counting his fingers for the number of reasons.

"One, I'm always rushing into class because of my habit of almost being late. Two, I fall asleep like it's no big deal and it isn't to me, and finally, the teachers think I'm not paying attention enough so they add extra loads of homework to make me learn." He said as he groaned in annoyance. "Really, it's a pain in the butt and I'm really get tired of their crab cakes."

Shu was then caught off guard when he heard Sonya giggled from beside him.

"C-Crab cakes!?" She asked as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"I don't swear as much as Rumi alright. That's her thing." He waved off as they continued walking down the street. After about a 10-minute walk, both teens arrived at a small restaurant where they sat in the corner with a window seat. Shu was happily eating some fried rice and gyoza while Sonya just enjoyed some white rice and chicken katsu.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Shu said as he ate his third plate of friend rice.

"Well, you did have a big stomach" Sonya commented. "I'm surprised you haven't ordered the entire menu at this point."

"Hey! That was one time okay." He argued as she gave him a sly smirk.

"One, more like seven times since you are practically banned from all of them. You and your stomach." Sonya joked.

"It's not my fault." He grumbled with a pout on his face as Sonya giggled at his expression. They both suddenly looked up at the TV and saw something that caught their attention.

'_**Earlier today, there was a villain attack in Musutafu Japan, where a sludge villain had kidnapped a civilian and rampaged across the city. The villain had the ability to take control of an individual and their quirk while slowly consuming them. **_

_**Pro Heroes Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft and new hero Mt. Lady proceeded to try and free the hostage before being blown away by explosives, which seems to be the hostage's quirk. As the pros waited for another hero, a young boy ran into the fray to try and help free the teen. We believe he was quirkless as he ran into the fight and threw his backpack disorienting the sludge villain before trying to free the hostage. **_

_**Both teens were about to be killed when suddenly All Might arrived on the scene and defeated the sludge villain with a single punch, rescuing the two boys in the process. **_

"Wow I can't believe All Might defeated him with one punch." A bystander said in tone full of awe.

"He even changed the weather too, that's pretty amazing." A waitress voiced.

"What I can't believe is that a civilian rushed into the fray to try and play hero." The waiter behind the bar commented. "Was he trying to get himself killed?"

"Hai, why didn't he use his quirk?"

"Didn't you hear the reporter, she said that the boy was quirkless."

"Oh my." a woman gasped with a hand pressed to her mouth.

"Now why the hell would a quirkless boy do that? Is he trying to throw his life away or something?" A gruff man asked while staring at the tv.

"Quirkless can't do much, if anything all they can do is run. At least those with quirks, could protect themselves."

All those comments these people were saying about the boy made Sonya frown with disappointment. She couldn't believe that people were prejudice about the difference between those with quirks and magic to those that don't have it. It was another form of bullying but it was behind the back and not up close.

Shu growled like an animal at these people. This was what he hated about today's society, those with magic and quirks, looking down on others that were either weak or had none at all. It wasn't fair, these people have no idea what it was like for them. They think of them as the black sheep of humanity or the shunned outcasts of the world.

'_Screw them… Screw them all!' _He cursed as he growled a little louder in anger. He was about to get up and go over to those people to give them a piece of his mind when he felt a soft hand laying on top of his right hand. Pausing in his anger, he turned his head and saw Sonya staring at him with a soft gaze. She gently wrapped her fingers around his and gave them a small squeeze making him lose his sudden burst of anger.

Taking a small deep breath, Shu calmed down and looked back at Sonya who gave him a soft smile in return. Paying for their food, they both walked out of the shop and down the street to the metro.

"It's messed up." Sonya turned to Shu as he started speaking with a slight look of anger. "It was messed up how those people viewed him, a civilian who had no real reason to get into the fight. _That _kid was more of a hero than any of those damn heroes and civilians combined. No one else was doing it, they were all just standing there and watching it happen." He ranted as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hell, even Rumi could see that the kid did a better job."

"I know but there's not much we can do. People define everything nowadays by either magic or quirks, we live in a society run by supernatural abilities where it's hard to believe that a normal civilian would be able to do anyone others couldn't." Sonya explained with a frown on her face.

"That's biased and you know it."

"And you know that I'm right." She said with a small glare aimed at him. "Shu, you can't expect them to not judge someone just because of their powers. You get one chance and a first impression."

"Well screw that option." Shu fired as he growled. "If people are so biased and prejudiced in this damn society then what's the point of even trying to change their opinion?"

"It is what it is." Sonya said in a solemn tone as Shu immediately lost his anger at seeing her expression and couldn't help but agree with her.

The teens were lost in their thoughts as they both came to the trolley. After about being on the trolley for 15 minutes, both teens got off and exit the station before turning a corner and went down a street. They were then in front of an apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home, Shu." Sonya thanked as she stood in front of him while the latter smiled at her.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I gotta head to the market anyway to pick out what we are going to eat for dinner." Shu thought as Sonya giggled.

The latter gave him a quick hug before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shu."

"See you later, Sonya." They both gave a simple wave before walking in opposite directions.

Shu was now alone as he continued strolling the sidewalk by himself as he thought more about society and the law of quirks.

'_What's the point of it then? What's the point of being a hero or a mage or being part of a guild when you literally have everyone hates you or fears you and avoid you? Sometimes it makes me wonder, why the heck am I here, and what the hell did I do to deserve this fate?_

He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt someone bump into him. He heard something drop on the ground and it was a book.

"Oh… um sorry." He looked down and saw a boy about a year younger than him or so with dark green hair and symmetrical freckles on his cheeks. He also had green eyes to match his hair. He then picked up the book off the ground and noticed that it was wet from landing in a puddle.

"Shoot. Sorry about that," He apologized as he helped the kid off the ground before gazing at the notebook with a frown. "I ruined your book."

"It's okay… it was just an accident." The kid in front of him said in a sad tone, causing Shu to raise an eyebrow at his words.

"What is this anyway?"

"Its um… well it was my book for pro heroes. I wrote information about them and their quirks." The young man said peaking Shu's curiosity.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" he asked nicely as the broccoli boy nodded his head.

"Um… sure." The kid said in a nervous tone. Shu nodded as he proceeded to look through the notebook and was surprise to see at what he saw. It was a drawing of Eraserhead, a really good drawing of him actually, and on the side were notes.

As he looked over the notes, he saw different categories of Eraserhead and his quirk. How is it used, other ways to use it, strengths and weaknesses, pretty much everything in here as if you were looking up a bio about the hero.

"Jeez kid, this is amazing!" Shu commented earning a look of surprise from the boy as he gave him his book back. "I never someone with such precision if that's the right word I'm using and good memory of defining a hero and their attributes. It's insane."

"Um... t-thank y-you…" The kid blushed at the praise as he tried to raise his hands in denial. "It's not… really much…"

"Not much…" Shu questioned as he shook his head. "Dude, any top pro, mage, agency, hell even a guild would be in for a shock if they saw what you can do. You need to get recognized." Shu commented.

'Oh, I'm recognized alright.' He mentally said in a sad tone but a part of him was happy that someone was praising him for his work… too bad it was about to go down the drain.

"You'll be a hell of a hero one day." Shu complimented as the green-haired kid slumped his shoulders further.

"Even if I'm quirkless?" he asked, waiting for the answer that was the same as everyone else.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shu asked thinking about the kid's question before his eyes widened in realization. "You don't have a quirk or magic, do you?" He earned a flinch, confirming his suspicions. Shu stayed quiet as he thought about his answer and said four words.

"Does it really matter?"

"Huh?" The green-haired kid raised his head in confusion.

"Does it matter? You think you need a super cool quirk or flashy magic in order to be a hero?" Shu asked sarcastically.

"W-well… that's what most people say nowadays and…"

"Then screw them." Shu cut him off earning a wide-eyed look from the other boy. "What rule states that someone with no powers can't become a hero? Or that it's dangerous for them to even try and become one? Because they can get killed easily, please that's everybody." Shu scoffed with his eyes rolling earning a perplexed look from the other teen.

"W-What?"

"This society's so prejudiced that it gets on my nerves just thinking about it. No one's useless or weak, that's just how those who have those egos shoved up their asses think of those with impractical quirks and magic, or are considered weak." Shu spoke mentally sighing that he was rubbing off Rumi. "Quirks and magic are not everything. It's the person and how they use it that counts. To me though, I could care less whether you have one or not."

The broccoli haired teen was stunned that he couldn't speak or reply as he processed Shu's words. Someone was saying that it was possible to become a hero without a quirk or a magic container. A stranger sure but it didn't sound like he was faking it either, he sounded truthful.

"Anyone can become a hero or mage, even those born with no magic container or those with no quirks. They just need to have the determination to do it, with hard work and an iron will of resolve. As long as they got that then anyone can pretty much do it, but hey that's just my opinion." Shu finished as he shrugged shoulders before giving the kid back his book.

"Anyway, sorry you had to listen to me rant, I bet I was boring you too much wasn't I?" Shu apologized with a sheepish grin on his face but the kid across him had a smile on his face, his gloomy expression gone from before.

"N-no it's okay, in fact, it's something that I needed to hear." He said as he put his book away and gave Shu a bow. "T-thank you for this, um…"

"Shu. Just call me Shu, no need for formalities." Shu waved his hand away from him before getting back on topic. "And you?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." The broccoli haired teen introduced himself.

"Well Izuku, it's nice to meet you." Shu greeted as he held out a fist towards the kid who slightly flinched before laughing with a nervous expression.

'Shy kid huh?' Shu thought before looking up at a random clock on a jumbotron and noticed the time. "Oh snap! I got to get home before Rumi kicks my tail, literally!" He shouted as he started running in the opposite direction.

Turning his head, he gave Izuku a small wave. "It was nice meeting you Izuku, I hope our paths cross again someday!" he said while smiling before running out of view.

"He… he thinks that I could become a hero…." Izuku said as he looked at the book in his hands and then back at the direction Shu ran in. "Hehe… if only I met him earlier…. maybe then…. I wouldn't going down the path I'm on now…." He spoke in a dead tone as he turned around and put the book back in his bag, before taking out another one book and gazed at it.

The book was then thrown to the ground and forgotten as he never looked back and suddenly rain started pouring drowning the book in water. Izuku never looked back and continued walking, not even bothering to cover himself with his hands from the rain.

Meanwhile with Shu, he was running as fast as he could as he made his way home arriving at the front door, forgetting that it was raining, or even slowing down he crashed himself into the door.

Rumi was simply meditating, sharpening her hearing skills before she heard a small scream and then a loud crash on the door.

"OW!"

Sighing to herself, the woman got up and walked out of the room and over to the door, opening it and found Shu with swirls in his eyes as he laid flat on his back, his backpack in the grass, and the grocery bags on top of his chest.

"You didn't think of stopping, did you?" she asked.

"Noooo." He groaned as he sat up and held his head while Rumi picked up his bag and grabbed him by arm before tossing him in the house. "AAH!"

"Rude, much?" He said as his sister just rolled her eyes and walked by him.

"How was school?" She asked as she sat down and crossed her arms under her chest.

"It was good, well as good as it can get." Shu said as he set his bag down and sat right next to her.

"No one picked on you, did they?" Rumi asked him softly.

Shu thought about his answer as he wanted to say that a certain person did come and threaten him but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"No, just the same old boring stuff at school well other than Sonya."

"Oh, that's funny because I got a call from the nurse today about you getting hurt and then not going straight to her for healing." Rumi stated as the boy flinched.

'Dammit Sonya.' He mentally cursed before sighing and turned to speak. "Well…" he trailed off and his eyes looked the other way, he was about to tell her something else but the elder sibling spoke first.

"Show me. Now." She said in a firm tone as the boy looked down and nodded his head. Shu then lifted up the right side of his shirt and heard Rumi let out a soft grunt as she saw the bruise on his stomach.

"It's fine… it will heal up in no time and—"

"I want you to go upstairs, get in the bathroom and do not move until I get there, understand?" Rumi demanded.

Shu, already knowing that he upset his sister, nodded his head and got off the couch before heading upstairs and into his room, discarding his school clothes then went straight into the bathroom.

As he entered, he started the water setting it to hot and then looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned as he stared at the certain spot on his t-shirt where his bruise was.

Suddenly the door opened and he looked to his left and his eyes bulged in surprise as he saw Rumi in her sports bra and underwear.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked while grabbing her sports bra.

"W-What do you think you're d-doing?" Shu asked while stuttering with a blush on his cheeks.

"What does it look like, I'm bathing with you." Rumi said in an obvious tone as she proceeded to take off her sports bra, causing the boy yelp before turning around and closing his eyes.

"Y-You don't need to do that." He stuttered as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Why not, you always let me bathe you." She replied while Shu flailed his arms in disbelief.

"Yeah when I was 8, I'm 15 now, I can take a bath alone." He argued.

"Well you're getting it anyway, now quit whining and undress already." Rumi ordered as Shu quickly nodded his head before he took off his shirt and pants.

*Drizzle*Drizzle*

Shu and Rumi were both in the shower with the latter standing over the former. Shu was trying not to blush any further than he could as he felt his sister's ample bust pressed into the back of his head, they were soft and squishy marshmallows.

'Calm down, do not focus on your sister's body proportions touching you… just focus on something else like um…. Ok I got nothing… what do I do now?'

"How about you stop talking to yourself." Rumi answered as Shu eyes widened in alarm and he looked back up at her.

"Oops…"

"Don't fret," Rumi waved off as she continued washing his back. "Besides, it's not like that's important to me."

"Sis, you have an attractive figure with an athletic build, I'm pretty sure any male out there would fall head over heels for you." He stated with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, if I was Midnight or Mt. Lady." Rumi countered. She then moved the sponge to his stomach and stopped when he felt him wince in pain.

"Sorry." He apologized as he felt instantly put a hand on his bruise to try and ease the pain. Frowning, Rumi then ordered him to hold still as she took some shampoo in her hand and started rubbing it before massaging her fingers through her hair and scalp before doing the same to Shu.

"Shu…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell me about this stuff?" She asked in a gentle tone causing Shu to feel guilty as his shoulders slumped.

"I didn't want to impose on you. You already have to deal with taking care of me on your own and your job as a hero. And I caused enough trouble when I was younger, so I thought I should pull my own weight." He answered as Rumi expression became soft as she stared at him.

She turned him around and wrapped her arms around him, pushing his head into her cleavage as she held him.

"Shu, you will never be an inconvenience to me. I'm sorry for making you feel like that. As much as you antagonize and irritate me, you have never been a burden. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, as much as you antagonize and annoy me, you're always going to be my otouto." Rumi stated in a soft tone as she tightened her hold on him.

Shu remained silent as he felt her words reach him, and let out a sigh of relief as he buried himself into her chest bringing his own arms up, returning the hug making her smile.

Both of them remained in their position as the water was endlessly hitting their bodies, the shower forgotten as they simply enjoyed their embrace.

"Thanks for comfort, nii-chan." He thanked as Rumi chuckled before ruffling his hair with her fingers.

"I'm your big sister, it's what we do. Now why don't we get out of here and get some dinner." She suggested as he nodded his head.

Taking the showerhead and rinsing the water through both of their bodies, Rumi turned off the shower and took two towels handing one to her brother and then one for herself.

After few minutes of drying and getting dressed, both siblings were in the kitchen. Rumi wearing a black tank top while Shu was in gray shorts and black t-shirt. Rumi made some fried rice for dinner and the two ate in the living room, watching the local news and chatting about each other's days before night came.

* * *

Shu was walking by himself in casual clothes as he heading towards to the mall. He was meeting up with Sonya since she said that she wanted to hang out with him and that her guardians would be out of town.

He was about to put on his headphones when he heard a voice suddenly speak.

"Come on, sweet cheeks, why don't you hang out with us?"

Shu stopped what he was doing and turned his head around and saw no one within his surroundings, so he continued walking before hearing another voice come into play.

"No thanks, I have things to do and being with you isn't one of them."

Okay, that time he heard another voice and it was feminine this time. Going around a corner, he walked into an alley and saw three figures up ahead before he got behind a dumpster. Peeking behind the dumpster he saw two males and a female. The males were wearing common street wear that people who were part of a gang and all that, the female however was different.

She had long black hair with blue tips with purple eyes. She was wearing a black vest with a shirt underneath, a blue skirt and black combat boots with spikes hanging off her heels. She also had on black knee-high socks and blue arm sleeves.

"You know, a cutie like you shouldn't even be wondering around this part of town, you could run into some very bad people." The man with bandana around his neck said as the girl just scoffed.

"Oh please, if I really had trouble with people then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Oh, someone's got quite a mouth on them. Maybe we should see if she can put it to good use." The second man with a top hat on his head said in a lustful tone as he licked his lips.

"Disgusting." The girl scoffed as she was about to walk away until she felt one of them grabbed her arm and held it above her head. "Let me go…. And I swear I will make this painless…"

"Haha, you got a mouth on you don't you, such a naughty girl. Just my type."

"Hey!" All of them turned their heads and saw Shu staring at them with a glare in his eyes. "That's enough. The girl says she does not want anything to do with you. When she says leave her alone, you leave her alone."

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Shu asked as he pointed to himself before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, nobody important, just a normal teenager wandering around town.

"Normal!? HAH! Then that means he's a useless freak. No quirk or magic." The bandana man laughed with his head held high. "And you think you can stop us?" He questioned as he lifted his free hand where it was glowing with red and the one in the hat immediately a corrosive acid in his hands.

"Well no…"

"Then why don't you just get lost already, punk?"

"Because…" Shu started off before he was suddenly in front of them, startling the thugs and surprising the girl. "…I just can't leave someone like her alone with her life being threatened and not do a thing about it." He planted his fist into the bandana thug's gut, delivering a solid blow to the solar plexus.

"UGH!" The bandana thug felt the body blow and his hand stopped glowing before he felt drool coming out of his mouth. "No…. way…"

He collapsed and the hat man became startled at seeing his partner get taken down in one hit. He looked up only to receive a kick to his right cheek as Shu struck him with his heel.

"As long as I can do something about it, I won't hesitate to move forward and save them." He finished before turning to the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl regained her composure and simply scoffed as she turned her head.

"Tch. For the record, I could handle these guys myself. I'm not a helpless woman you know." She said as Shu just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be a good Samaritan and help you out."

"You got something to say moron?"

"Nope, just next time I'll mind my own business." Shu said as he turned to walk away and only to stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"*Sigh*… I'm sorry…" She apologized to him but she still had a scowl on her face. "I've just been really having a bad day and these two clowns before us almost made me lose it."

Shu just nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. So, I guess we got off the wrong foot then huh?"

"Agreed. Let me make it up to you as a thanks for saving me." The girl offered but Shu just shook his head.

"It's okay, you don't need to do that. Seeing you safe and sound is good enough for me." Shu replied with a nervous smile. "Plus, I have to be somewhere in the next 2 minutes. So…. I'll see you later." He was about to go until the girl grabbed him by the collar releasing a yelp.

"Here…" He looked down and saw that it was a piece of paper… with a number? Looking up he saw the girl with a small glare. "…call this number when you get home and then we can meet up tomorrow. What's your name?"

"Shu." He answered as the girl nodded her head and then turned around earning a confused look from the former before he realized something. "Hey! You're not gonna tell me your name?" he asked.

When she turned around, she had a sly smirk on her face and a finger to her mouth while giggling.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She teased as she left the alley while adding a little sway in her hips while Shu just stared at her his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Unbelievable." He sighed before looking down at the paper in his hand and saw the number. Shaking his head, he placed it in his back pocket before leaving the alley himself and continued to his original destination.

* * *

Sonya was at the entrance of the mall wearing a casual outfit consisting of a sleeveless white sweater with an orange skirt, black socks and black boots. She was sitting on the edge of a water fountain as she kept gazing around the place looking for a certain someone.

"Where is he? I know he has a habit of being late but usually with me—"

"I never am." She looked behind her and saw Shu smiling at her with a wave. "And according to the clock I have one minute to spare." He said earning a blank look from her.

"That explains why you look like you're out of breath. You got up late again, didn't you?" She accused as he glared at her.

"No." He said before mumbling. "At least not this time."

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He denied before putting a hand on the back of his head. "So, what did you want to do?"

"Well…" Sonya sat up from the fountain and grabbed his arm, pulling it to her chest as she wrapped her own limbs around his. "…how about we start off with a tour and then get something to eat?"

Shu tried not to blush at the feeling of Sonya's pillows around his arm and slowly nodded his head.

"H-Hai."

And that's exactly what they did. For two hours straight, both teens walked around the mall going to different stores as they explored and experienced different types of stores. Neither were much for fashion but Sonya did want to try on some new clothes just for fun and Shu complied, then they went to a candle store, finding and smelling a bunch of different scents surrounding the four seasons of nature.

All in all, both teenagers were having fun as they enjoyed the time with each other. They were now sitting in the center of the mall with their backs to each other, Sonya was smiling with a blush on her cheeks as she had her hand conjoined with Shu's, the latter also blushing at the contact, not used to it.

"Did you um…. did you have fun?" He asked in a shy tone, making Sonya giggled at him.

"I had a great time." She admitted as she turned her body for her legs to sit on the side as did Shu. "What about you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't all too bad. And…" He looked away as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "…I'm glad I had fun with you…." He whispered as he heard giggles from beside him. Suddenly he felt two slender arms, wrap around his neck as Sonya rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned her head against his.

"So am I." Sonya whispered as Shu lifted his hand to gently grab her wrist as he breathed in her scent. Both teens just stayed silent as they enjoyed each other's warmth when Shu heard a sound that sounded like the clink of a blade going off.

Opening his eyes, he scanned around the area and saw all but one civilian stood out from the rest, he saw a hooded person pull out a gun and slowly raised before aiming it towards a random person… them.

Thinking on his feet, Shu quickly raised his voice in the mall. "EVERYONE GET DOWN! GUN!" He said as the hooded man took the safety off the gun and fired. Shu barely had enough time before he pushed himself and Sonya into the fountain, avoiding the bullet.

The hooded figure threw a laugh before he took off his hoodie, revealing a short brown hair and purple eyes with a manic smile as he shouted to the world.

"You're all gonna die! Bathe in crimson blood!" He shouted as pulled out another gun and started randomly shooting around the mall. People started panicking as they ran from him to quickly get to safety.

However, it proofed to be futile, when the sound of a bomb went off and shook the entire corridor of the mall. Spreading more panic and chaos around the area.

A few more bombs went off and soon the exits all around the mall were sealed off. Half of the inhabitants were able to escape while others were trapped inside. As people shouted to move the debris, they were unaware of the bomb that was ranging above them.

**BOOM!**

The bomb blew and debris from all around fell crushing and killing all those around the exits.

As soon as it was quiet, Shu and Sonya slowly ascended from the fountain, coughing up the distilled water before they looked over to the front of them and both teens widened in shock and horror. The massive amount of bodies they found in front of them, filled with bullets or their limbs were crushed from the falling debris.

"Oh my god." Sonya whispered, her hands moving to her mouth. Shu was trying to calm down as he saw the bodies in front of him before closing his eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing in and out… he let out a small sigh before tapping Sonya on the shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." He whispered as she nodded her head as he slid out the fountain and she followed him. They didn't get far however as a hand grabbed Sonya from behind and she let out a small scream before feeling that same hand cover her mouth.

Shu turned and saw the same guy from before holding Sonya hostage.

"Sonya!"

**BANG!**

"Ah!" Shu froze as he felt the left side of his abdomen suddenly ache in pain and fell to the ground. Clutching the wound, he looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt.

Sonya screams were muffled as she saw her best friend get shot before feeling the barrel of the gun against her temple.

"Quiet you!" The man shouted as he aimed his gun again at Shu. "And you, stay down unless you want to end up dead!" His gun then was enveloped in a purple rune before it changed and it looked bigger than before.

"What the….?" Shu saw that his gun changed to a different style and from the looks of the rune, this guy had magic instead of a quirk.

He heard whimpers and screams of other voices as he turned his head and saw the blade villain holding a mother and her child hostage. Soon he ripped the daughter away from the woman and held the child in his arm, while holding his transformed right arm against the girl's temple.

"Now this is what we're going to do…." Shu turned his head back to villain holding Sonya. "You and everyone else here are going to become my masterpiece, symbols of this world for true peace." The villain said as he changed his gun into a knife and placed the blade near Sonya's cheek, earning a whimper in return.

"I will carve you all into beautiful creations…" He stated as stared at those at the hostages whose bodies became wracked with fear for the lives as the villains grinned at them with a manic glee.

* * *

Outside the Yokohama mall, there were cops and ambulances surrounding the area as they evacuated the area. Everyone was scared and afraid of what had just happened.

"Everybody out of the way, now!" A feminine voice shouted as troops cleared a path of a young woman. She was of average height with black hair styled in a bowl cut wearing a breast plate, picnic table yellow and blue designed cloth that went down to her knees with elbow guards that exposes her arm and armored boots.

"Captain Riana!" She turned her head as she saw one of her lieutenant's approach her with a serious expression.

"Lieutenant, what's the situation?" She asked him.

"From the reports of the citizens, there's two villains inside the mall that randomly started shooting up the mall, killing those in the crossfire. They also activated bombs surrounding the area, sealing off all exits and taking hostages." He stated.

"Dammit." Riana cursed as she gritted her teeth at how bad the situation was. "Are there any more bombs within the area?" She asked and the lieutenant shook his head.

"Negative. We had one our of men scan the area and it seems the only bombs he had were the ones around the exits." He replied as Riana nodded her head.

"Alright, I want two groups. One to search for perpetrator and the other to go rescue the trapped hostages. That's an order." She commanded as the Lieutenant nodded his head. She was about to leave to go on and start the operation but her second in command stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Riana asked in irritation.

"One of the victims said that they were warned just before the shooting started. They said a young man had shouted everyone to get away before taking a another civilian and hid in the fountain."

"He did? What did he look like?" Riana asked.

"The young man had dark skin with short hair and the young woman he saved had brown hair and blue eyes…" he stated before noticing his captain's expression. "Ma'am!?"

"Get those people out of there and breach the area! Now!" She ordered harshly.

"HAI!" He replied as he left the area to go start the operation while Riana turned back to the mall and gritted her teeth.

She felt dread enter her body as she knew who exactly it was that her lieutenant was talking about. She just hoped that she could save them before it was too late. If there was one thing, Riana hated to do more than anything, it would be telling her friend that her last family member was gone.

As she was focused on her thoughts, she never noticed the figure on the rooftop of a building behind her, watching the whole thing. Waiting for the events to unfold and curious about the outcome of this disaster.

* * *

The villain smirked as Sonya whimpered and tried not to move while Shu was slowly getting up off the ground but had trouble as he felt the wound in his stomach get worse. He felt his vision slowly start to fade but quickly shook himself awake and ignored the pain.

"Oh, look at this, we have a fighter." He announced to the other hostages as his face was full of glee. "Let's change that." He switched his blade back into a gun and shot Shu in the chest.

"AH!" Shu shouted in pain as another bullet penetrated his body. His hand was still on his abdomen and now he had another wound in his shoulder.

Sonya screamed once again before she finally decided to make a move and quickly bit the man's hand.

"OW!" The villain yelped as he let go of Sonya who decided to go for Shu.

"Shu. AAH!" She was stopped when the villain grabbed the end of her hair and yanked her backwards.

"Sorry but we can't have you run away, now can we?" He then threw Sonya to the fountain and she yelled in pain as her back arched from the collision before falling to the ground.

Out of the corner his eye, he saw Shu slowly getting up to his feet staggering as he struggled to stand up.

"But since you won't stop rebelling, then let me make myself clear." He then aimed the gun at Shu before pulling the trigger.

BANG!

Sonya's ears rung at she heard nothing but the sound of a gun going off. Her eyes wide in shock as she saw Shu get shot in the chest and his body became limp. He wasn't moving.

Sonya slowly realized what had just happen, soon she started shaking as tears slowly went down her cheeks, her voice quivering as she just realized what had just happened.

Her best friend had just killed in front of her.

"SSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sonya cried to the heavens as if the entire city heard her voice.

* * *

Mirko was rushing and jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way to the Tokyo mall, not even caring who she was running into. She had just finished dealing with the Yokohama rapist serial killer and heard the news about the mall being raided and attacked. Instantly, she turned around and headed straight for the mall wanting to save her brother and his friend.

"**!**" "UGH!"

Mirko suddenly felt her chest ache in pain as if her heart was just stabbed as she held a hand over it. Suddenly a vision came to her head, and her eyes widened as she saw two criminals capturing and killing people. One of them throwing Sonya to the fountain and then….

Her eyes widened as she saw a body on the floor that had the same clothing as her brother….

Her brother… was…

Her eyes widened in fear and fury, she increased the strength on her legs and jumped further into the sky as she shouted in rage.

"I'll KILL YOU!" She roared into the sky as she raced to her destination once more.

* * *

Everyone was fearing for their lives as they stared at Shu's body who was covered in his own blood as he laid on the ground lifeless.

"Now he won't be a problem anymore. That's what he gets for trying to be a hero." The gun villain stated as he turned around and made his way to Sonya who was crying in pain.

"Don't cry… he's not worth grieving over… since he decided to play hero, he forfeited his life and became dead weight." The gun villain said as he reached a hand for Sonya only for it to be slapped away and then felt a punch connect to his cheek.

"YOU SHOT HIM! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! WHY!?" Sonya shouted in despair and rage, not even caring that she was putting herself in danger. She didn't care, she was too struck with grief that Shu was taken away from her, he protected her and he paid the price for it.

"You…" The villain started as he stared at Sonya with a crazy look in his eyes. "You whore!" He shouted as he raged in anger. "You don't attack your creator! Creations are supposed to follow their master's order and bend to their will! You're supposed to be obedient and submit, not rebel against me!" He then delivered a harsh kick to Sonya.

"Aah!" Sonya yelled at the attack on her stomach.

"Very well then, I guess you are obsolete which means…" He then pointed his gun towards Sonya causing her to freeze in fear. "…you are just like all the others!"

Everyone panicking as they saw the gun aimed towards Sonya.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, anyone that opposes me will be discarded and tossed aside." He declared before aiming at Sonya's head.

"Die!"

**BANG!**

Everything remained still as they closed their eyes at losing another person to these crazy villains, but something wasn't right. They didn't hear a body drop nor the splats of blood staining the floor, however they were confused when heard the fear in his voice.

"H-HOW… how is that possible!?"

**CRACK!**

"AAAHHH!" The villain cried out in pain as everyone opened their eyes wondering what was going on and they all gazed at what they were seeing in shock. Sonya opened her eyes as well and just like the others she was in complete shock at what she was seeing.

Shu had his hand grabbing the villain's right wrist that was holding the gun and it was twisted backwards, but that's not what got her surprised. What surprised her was that his right fist was covered in black flames, his iris were no longer they're normal eye color and his sclera was no longer white. They were black and he had blue markings framing his face and on his right arm.

"S-Shu!?" Sonya called out in disbelief and shock, her friend alive and protecting her once again.

"Aah! Let me go you…" The gun villain spoke as he went to make a move but was cut off when he heard chilling words come from the teenager in front of him.

"**Die.**" Shu said as he struck the villain with a punch to the jaw, sending him to the wall and away from the people. The blade villain stared at his partner and was shocked at what he saw, the gun villain was dead as blood stained the wall behind his body and his head was literally planted in the wall.

He slowly turned to Shu who was staring at his partner's remains and then turned his attention to the sky.

Shu inhaled deeply before he suddenly exhaled and out came a loud roar.

"**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**" His roar had echoed through the building and into the sky as tremors were shaking the entire city, the public outside the mall thought a villain had lost its mind and was about to go on a murder spree, but they were wrong.

What they heard was the roar of a dragon.

A dragon that was out for blood.


End file.
